I have the best older brother
by XxShelbyxKaulitzxX
Summary: Just a one shot about Tom Kaulitz told from the eyes of his little sister.  Tokio Hotel fanfic


_**YAY! I'm back! I won't bother you with fake excuses, so I'l just give you the straight up truth: 1.) I got bored. 2.) I was afraid of my Dad finding out about my stuff (Not that I have something I'm not proud of, I'm just very shy) and 3.) I lost my inspiration. But now my inspiration is coming back! So without further ado, here is the story that has been on my iPod for months!**_

…...

We all sat around the hotel dining table picking at our food. Well, I wasn't picking at it. The G's and my brothers were, because they had tofu burritos. I had real meat in mine because they all agreed since I was only 14 I needed protein and stuff. Georg and Gustav weren't full on veggies like my brothers, Bill and Tom were. They were completely against meat. Tom was the first to sigh, excuse himself and throw his partially nibbled tofu burrito away. After that, Bill followed, then Gustav, then Georg. I was left at the table with my half eaten burrito. Eh, I'll save it for later. I wrapped it up and stuck it in the fridge.  
>"Bye guys!" The G's called out as they left for their own rooms. We sent a chorus of 'Bye's back. I readjusted my pajama pants and went to say goodnight to my brothers. I found Bill first.<br>"Night, Billa." I said, sleepily reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. He hugged me around my waist and kissed the top of my head.  
>"Night, Shelbells." And with that, he gave me a gentle push towards the door, while he disappeared into his room. I shuffled into Tom's room just as he was pulling a shirt over his head. I lightly tugged on his sleeve.<br>"Night, Tomi."  
>"Night, Belbers." He replied, giving me a short hug. I shuffled into the kitchen of the twins' suite and took my burrito from the fridge. I walked to my room, stuck the burrito in the fridge, ad plopped down on my bed.<p>

…...

I awoke only a few hours later to hear somebody rustling through my stuff. I gingerly got out of bed to investigate. "Who's here?" I called out. The rustling immediately stopped. I stepped closer to see Tom with my steak burrito in his hands and his cheeks filled with food. I started giggling uncontrollably.  
>"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food. This made me laugh harder. He sighed and started putting the burrito back.<br>"Sorry, I was just-" He started.  
>"Don't apologize, you can have it."<br>"But I'm supposed to be a vegetarian."  
>"I'll be our secret."<br>"Promise you won't tell Bill?" He asked, his eyes as wide as saucers. I nodded and he grabbed the burrito out of the fridge. We walked over to my bed and I plopped down face first into the fluffy comforter. Tom sat next to me, happily munching on steak and tortilla.  
>"Thank you," He said softly.<br>"Mhmm." I mumbled into the sheets. He finished up really fast and got up to leave. I sat up straight.  
>"Please don't leave me alone," I muttered. He turned around and stared at me with curious eyes.<br>"I get scared," I explained, "It's so dark and I always think that someone is going to break in and take me. I don't like being by myself."  
>He walked over and hugged me. I almost got lost in his jacket, it was so baggy.<br>"Scooch over." Tom said. I immediately hopped to the other side of the bed. He crawled under the blankets and I snuggled to him.  
>"Want to watch a movie?" He suggested. I said okay and he flipped through the channels looking for a comedy. He found one and I didn't even watch it. I just lay quietly next to his torso. He was always the one to make me feel safe. Like my guardian. Always there.<p>

People misunderstand him. Yes, he sleeps around but he's so lonely. He's trying to fill a gap, but he told me once that every time the girl leaves he just feels emptier. He says he almost always want to cry out for them to stay. But he doesn't because he knows he's just a tool in their mind. People also take him as an uncaring, unfaithful, womanizer. He's none of these and I can tell you that for certain. He cares whether he lets you know it or not. He's actually very emotional. Some nights I've comforted him while he cries his heart out. He just wants to find the one. That's all he wants. Some girls are uncertain of him and his loyalty because of his playboy image. That's such a wrong assumption. He has never let me or Bill down. He always keeps his promises. When he was younger he never pushed me away to look cool in front of his friends. He and Bill actually introduced me to their friends. And for the womanizer part, well... that's his improvisation of filling the gap. He honestly doesn't care if you're short, tall, fat or skinny. All he wants is for a beautiful and indescribable companion to love him unconditionally. But he also needs for whoever she is to understand that Bill and I come first. He wants her to love him for him and not what he can buy her. Or the fame he can bring her. I asked him how he would know what his motives were. He said he wouldn't know for sure, but he'd have to trust her word. I think that's what makes it hard for him to let people in. He thinks they don't actually like HIM. He really is a wonderful guy. And if you're out there, whoever you are, please know that he needs you now more than ever. You would make him so happy. Please love him as much as Bill and I do? Please?

I could feel his heart rate slow and is breathing even out. The hand he had rested on my hair hair relaxed and fell to the sheets. I slowly sat up and looked at him. Such a handsome young man with a great future head of him. His mouth parted slightly and he started lightly snoring. I tuned off the TV and lay back down. Both my brothers are handsome, wonderful boys who deserve the best. If only I could magically give it to them, I felt Tom shift his legs so they made a 4 position. Hugging his arm, I fell asleep. My guardian angel.


End file.
